


Nightmare

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Love, M/M, Nightmares, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack keeps having a terrible nightmare, also the truth is told SEPTPILER AWAY! Mark helps Jack rid of this nightmare with love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Mark was sleeping like a baby except for Jack he has been having this same nightmare for the past few days. The nightmare he is having, he's walking down a dark hallway lit only by candles but he can't see anything, Jack just keeps hearing scratching and evil laughter like a clown laugh or some evil demon that is just in his head and won't leave. 

so Jack hasn't been able to sleep for a couple of days because of this nightmare. Mark has been very worried about Jack he looks pale isn't bubbly as he used to be. Mark walks over to Jack when he is watching a YouTube video. Mark puts his hand on his shoulder "hey Jack." Jack jumps "Mark you scared the heck out of me!" "Oh sorry didn't mean to scare you" as he sits down by Jack. 

"What's wrong buddy you don't look so good?" "I know, I can't sleep." "Why not?" "I keep having this scary dream where I'm walking down a dark hallway hearing evil laughter and scratching and there is blood everywhere it was like being in one of my horror let's plays. "Ooh that isn't good." "I know" "Well hey you know I'm here for you if you need anything." "Aww thanks Markimoo" as he hugs him. 

Mark doesn't know it but Jack has a huge crush on him, he has ever since they started doing let's plays together, he is just afraid to tell him he don't know if Mark swings that way. So he just lets it go. "Well then i know you're here I'm going to try to catch some sleep then." "Ok buddy you do that." Mark takes off his shirt and gets into some sleep pants and hops into his bed with chicka lying next to the bed.   
After a few hours go by and Jack is sleeping nicely but the nightmare comes back and he starts to whimper in his sleep like a lost puppy. Mark hears him from his room and walks into the guest room and over where Jack is sleeping. Mark sees Jack shaking and saying no in his sleep. Mark crawls onto the bed and shakes Jack trying to wake him up. Jack starts trashing his arms, Mark grabs his wrists and bonds him down and yells at him "Jack wake up!" 

Jack's blue eyes spring open and he is breathing heavily "M, Mark is that you?" "Yeah Jack, are you okay you were yelling in your sleep." "Yeah I'm fine, it's that dam dream it came back." Jack sighs and lies back down on his pillow. "I hate it, I can't get this dam dream out of my head." "Well maybe i can help, hold on." Mark gets off the bed and Jack wonders what Mark is doing. Mark comes back only wearing his boxers and no shirt. Jack's eyes just go big "Oh Mark I haven't seen you without a shirt, you are handsome." "I am, you think so?" "Yes I do." "Then Jack covers his mouth "Oh I shouldn't have said that."   
Jack it's ok I'm gay, you can say that I like you to." "you do?" "Yes hon. I have liked you when I first saw you on YouTube." "I have liked you to Mark, so how can you help me with my nightmare?" "Well we can sit here and talk and I'll take your mind off the nightmare." "So how long have you been gay?" "Oh since I was like threeneen, i just gave up on girls because no one wanted me, couldn't find a girlfriend so I'm glad I found you." "Aww Markimoo" he kisses Jack deeply. 

Jack kisses back and enters Mark's mouth and explores him clamming him as his boyfriend and putting a hickey on Mark's mouth, just a small one though. "So would you want to play around?" as Mark raises his eyebrows. "Ooh I thought you would never ask." Jack gets up from the bed and Mark spanks his butt. "Hey now watch it mister" he laughs. Jack walks over to the dresser and gets the lube out and says "ok are you sure you want this?" "Oh god yes i do" said Mark. Jack gets behind Mark and lubes up his finger and starts to go in and out stretching Mark's entrance and Mark is just moaning Jack's name. 

Then Jack lubes up his dick and gets ready to go in "Mark are you ready?" "Yes I am, go ahead." "Ok I'll be gentle." Jack starts to go in and out slow at first and then getting faster little by little. Mark moans out when Jack hits his spot. Jack laughs "So you can yell love, you got a great sexy moan Mr. Fischbach, sexy you are." Jack growls as he shoots his load into Mark and he pulls out "I'm spent, as Austin Powers would say." Mark laughs while trying to catch his breath. "Jack you know what you're doing." 

It was getting late and Jack was still afraid to go to sleep even with Mark there. Mark saw how sleepy Jack was but he could tell he didn't want to go back to sleep. "Now Jack no more nightmares for you, I'm going to help you with that." Jack lays his head on Mark's bare chest and hears Mark's heartbeat, Jack just sighs and kisses Mark and falls asleep to the sound of Mark's heart beating in his ear. "No more nightmares for you my love" Mark sings out and kisses Jack's forehead and pets his green hair. 

Jack just sighs and falls into a deep peacefully sleep. To this day Jack hasn't had that nightmare anymore thanks to Mark being his giant teddy bear. 

The end


End file.
